


Silly Stuff

by vtn



Category: Matthew Good Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich has an epiphany over some Pop Tarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Stuff

The cruel comedy begins at breakfast. Dave flops out of his bunk and he must have been watching porn or something last night, Matt is thinking, because he kisses Matt full on the lips before sitting down.

"Did you just kiss Matt?" Rich asks him.

"What's for breakfast?" says Dave loudly. He pointedly leans on the counter and starts fiddling with the salt shaker.

"He means he doesn't want to have this conversation right now," Matt pipes up. Matt is utterly willing to have this conversation. He doesn't have this conversation often enough. Generally he'd be a shaky ball of tears under the table but Dave just kissed him on the lips and he is fucking psyched to have this conversation.

"Right," says Ian. He looks down at his flannel pajama pants, emblazoned as they are with hockey emblems. "Personally I'm kind of against having this conversation when I am wearing Canucks pants, but I can, what's the word? Starts with an A, I think."

"Adjust, accommodate; acclimate?" Matt offers.

Ian nods and grabs a Pop Tart from the box. "The last one." He licks it tentatively. "Ooh, blueberry."

"I'm going to try this again because I'm not sure everyone heard me," says Rich, looking a little uncomfortable. "Dave, did you just kiss Matt?"

"Yes," Dave says and grabs another Pop Tart from the box. "Shit guys, this is cold. Ian, have you ever realized people microwave these?"

"I wish I cared," Ian says as he continues to lick the frosting off. Matt thinks that the way Ian is licking the frosting off is really very suggestive. He almost considers considering Ian, but then he looks over at Dave, who is just normally eating his but also has shaggy bangs falling in his eyes and not to mention the fingers curled around the Pop Tart are, well, Dave's fingers. So he reconsiders.

"Matt, did Dave just kiss you?" Rich asks, looking like he's growing steadily closer to blowing a fuse.

"Yes, yes he did," says Matt brightly. "Are you jealous? I could come sit in your lap." He looks at Rich. Dave's mood is definitely contagious. He eyes Rich's nose, his cheekbones, his jaw, and his bangs. He does play the bass. Bassists are hot, kind of by default. But Dave plays the piano and Dave wins; Dave has to win. That's the way the game is played. "I'm a good kisser. Aren't I a good kisser, Dave?"

"I'm a Hugh Hefner," says Dave. At least, that's what it vaguely sounds like he says.

"What?"

"I said I need to go to the bathroom, okay?" Dave tumbles out of the chair and is off to the bathroom faster than a photon.

Matt gets up and sits on Ian.

"Fuck orf," says Ian through a mouthful of Pop Tart.

"You're boring," Matt whines, but gets up dutifully and returns to his chair. "Yes, Rich, Dave kissed me on the lips. He's done it before too."

"Has he now." Rich is still unamused. "Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things?'

"It's funnier when you figure out for yourself, probably," Ian says, laughing and getting crumbs everywhere. "Remember when you asked Matt how he was doing and he threw up on your socks? Not so pleasant at the time but now? Comedy gold."

Rich pulls a face, then sighs and grabs a Pop Tart for himself. Examining it, he muses, "Mine is cinnamon."

"Asshole! I wanted cinnamon!" Matt lunges at Rich and snatches the package. "Mine." He grins wickedly and starts tearing the plastic.

"You give that back!" Rich protests. "I’m hungry!"

"I'm hungrier," Matt says and pulls the corner off of the first Pop Tart in the package. He tosses it into his mouth, swallows, and continues, "I'll give it back if you start being civil."

"Civil? I'm being civil. What more do you want?" Rich's hand starts creeping toward Matt and the Pop Tars package. Matt lifts his hand and smacks it down over Rich's, grasping Rich's thick fingers in his own.

"I want to have this conversation without you looking like you're going to run out of the bus the moment we turn our heads." Matt sighs, flicking the blue plastic wrapper. "I also kind of want this Pop Tart, but I'll give it up."

"This is going to be interesting," Ian mutters, looking self-consciously at his pants.

"Um." Rich clears his throat. "Um, I guess this is me civilly asking whether I've actually been missing something that should have been obvious or I've just stumbled on something that I wasn't supposed to know about."

"Mm." Matt licks a bit of sugar off his index finger, his other hand still clasping Rich's. "I think it's probably in between."

The bathroom door swings open and smacks against the inside of the bus. Dave walks out looking flushed and pleased with himself.

"Aw, were you thinking of me?" Matt asks, unable to keep from grinning.

"I tried to, but then I got off on a tangent and started wondering whether there was a such thing as the Three Feet High club where you have sex on a vehicle." He brushes a hand through his hair. Matt wants another kiss right about now. "Why are you holding Rich's hand?"

"To prove a point, I think," says Matt, smirking. He lets go of Rich's fingers and flicks his eyes over to Dave. "Now certainly you can't be happy about that."

"No, I'm not," says Dave, though he's grinning so he's probably bluffing just the littlest bit, "And you're going to make up for it by giving me a lap dance."

"Oh," says Matt. He pushes the plastic-wrapped Pop Tart back into Rich's sweaty hand. "This is all yours." Climbing up onto Dave's lap as Dave sits down in a chair, he continues, "This on the other hand is all mine."

"I hope that answers your question," says Dave. Matt wriggles and palms Dave's dick through his pants. He leans forward and breathes in, leans even closer and sucks on the exposed skin of Dave's neck.

"Not really," Rich says through what Matt assumes is a mouthful of Pop Tart. Matt, on the other hand, tastes only Dave. He decides to concentrate on doing things with his hips and the fact that Dave has a hand on either side of his waist, and the curtain closes on the cruel comedy.  



End file.
